BlockBlunder Video
by Honest The Weasel
Summary: Joey and Tristan are in charge a video store called BlockBlunder and none of their costumers are happy of what they rent. Please R&R.


BlockBlunder Video

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Kazuti Takahasi. This idea is based on my favorite skit, Blockblister, from The Amanda Show on Nickelodeon.

**********************************************

One afternoon Joey and Tristan are having phoney homemade tapes nobody wants to watch for rent.

Joey: This was a good idea, Tristan, making our own tapes!

Tristan: Yeah, our homemade movies are da best thing on earth!!!

A angry mother walks in the store.

Joey & Tristan: Hello and welcome to BlockBlunder!

Mother: I am disgusted with this movie you gave me! I rented Lilo and Stitch for my kids but you two gave me this dumb thing.

Joey: Hey, you didn't even ask for Lilo and Stitch.

Tristan: You asked for "Lebo and Snitch". 

Mother: *Blink blink*……….Lebo and Snitch?

Joey: Yeah!

Joey pops the tape in the VCR on the wall.

*Tape starts*

Joey: *doing the hula dance* Look…Look at me. I'm Lebo the Hula girl and I have no friends and I like to do the Hula.

Tristan: *wearing a blue towel and comes out of nowhere* I'm Snitch and I come from space.

Joey: *still doing the Hula dance* Hello, Snitch. Do you want to be my friend?

Tristan: Sure. *does the Hula dance with Joey* 

*Tape ends*

Joey and Tristan: Well what did you think?? That movie was cooler, MUCH cooler

Mother: *long slience*………….…..….................................... What was that crap???

Tristan: That was Lebo and Snitch!

Mother: That was just you two looking ridiculous. This movie made my kids cry in fear! 

Joey: So…….How will you be paying us?

Mother: Wanna know how I'll pay you? Well this is how I'm gonna pay you! *sprays pepper spray in their eyes*

Joey: Ahhh!!!! That stuff burns!!!!

Tristan: You can say that again!!!

Joey: Ahhh!!!! That stuff burns!!!!

After the lady walks out, a man walks in.

Man: Hey, you two!!!

Joey & Tristan: *rubbing their burning eyes* Hello and welcome to BlockBlunder.

Man: Well, the other day I came in here to get All dogs go to Heaven for my nephew, who's sick, and you knuckleheads gave me this pointless junk.

Joey: What da heck is wrong with you people? You didn't ask for that, you asked for "All Dogs don't go to Heaven"! And this movie is cooler, MUCH cooler.

Man: That movie you gave me was horrible. Play the tape!

Tristan pops the tape in.

*Tape starts*

Joey: *inside the same dog suit he wore in the DDM episodes* I'm that dog…..Uh….Psst, Tristan, want was his name?

Tristan: *wearing a brown dog suit with a red hat on* Beats me.

Joey: Uhhhhhh…I'm that dog the main character and I just died and didn't go to heaven. *falls on the ground*

Tristan: Oh No. My friend Dog just died. Oh No. Somebody Help.

*Tape ends*

Joey & Tristan: Well?

Man: That movie you made yourselves was so terrible that it made my nephew even sicker than before. Now he has to go to the hospital and stay there for 2 months!! 2 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Joey: So, how are you going to pay us?

Man: Pay you?

Joey: Yeah, like credit card, cash, check……..

Man: I'm not paying you guys jack! *walks to the door and screams* 2 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *walks out*

Tristan: That guy didn't even pay with!

Joey: Heck, forget him, here's comes somebody else.

Rebecca walks in.

Joey: Oh No, It's Rebecca the creepy kid! *cracks up*

Tristan: Run for your life!! *cracks up*

Rebecca: *steam coming out of her ears* I'm so angry!!!! I rented a Rugrats tape and you jerks gave me the wrong movie!!

Joey: No we didn't! This is the movie you asked for!

Rebecca: I didn't ask for this movie!

Joey: Yes you did!! You asked for Rugbugs.

Rebecca:……….What the heck!!!…….Rugbugs?!?

Tristan pops the tape in.

*Tape starts*

Joey: *wearing a blanket for a diaper* I'm Tommy and I'm a Rugbug. I am the leader. My friends are those other babies that follow me around.

Tristan: *wearing a orange wig* I'm Chuckie and I'm a fraidy cat. I'm Tommy's best friend. 

Joey: Chuckie, do you wanna go on a adventure?

Tristan: No I'm scared.

*Tape ends*

Joey: And that's rugbugs for ya!

Tristan: That movie was cooler, MUCH cooler!

Rebecca: That movie was lame! I'm going to tell my daddy on you and he'll get you! *runs out of the shop*

Tristan: What's her problem?

Bandit Keith comes in looking like he wants to kill somebody.

Joey & Tristan: Welcome to……

Keith: *bangs on the counter* I don't care!!! I came in here yesterday and got Cops and you give me this trash! 

Joey & Tristan: But this movie is cooler, MUCH cooler!!!

Joey pops the tape in.

*Tape starts*

Joey: *wearing a police hat and staring straight at the camera* Look at me. I'm a policeman. 

Tristan: *stands next to Joey and stares at the camera* Look I'm a bad guy.

Joey: *hits Tristan VERY lightly with a baseball bat* Take that bad guy.

*Tape ends*

Keith: That movie made me wanna kill people!!

Joey: But that movie was cooler, MUCH….

Keith: SHUT-UP!!! I have a urge to do something bad…..*grumbles and walks out of the shop*

As Keith walks out he pushes a boy wearing a yellow shirt that has Spongebob on it and says "#1 Spongebob fan!".

Keith: I'm gonna kill you!!

Boy: Please don't hurt me…….

Keith: Don't blame me, the movie I just saw made me like this!! *screams and runs off shouting about killing.*

After the boy gets up, he walks up to the counter.

Joey: Welcome to BlockBlunder, how may I help you?

Boy: Ummm.. I don't mean to be rude but you gave me the wrong movie by accident. You see I wanted Spongebob Squarepants, since I'm a big fan, and I got something else.

Tristan: No, No, No. You didn't ask for Spongebob Squarepants, you asked for "Spongebill Trianglepants"

Boy: Huh??? I never heard of that.

Tristan pops the tape in.

*Tapes starts*

Joey: *wearing yellow t-shirt and pants* Hi, I'm Spongebill and I'm a Sponge. I live under the sea and I live in a fruit. My friend is Pat the Starfish.

Tristan: *wearing a starfish costume* Hi, I'm Pat and I'm Spongebill's friend. I'm a idoit………and……….I'm stupid………………….

*Tapes ends*

Joey & Tristan: That was cooler, MUCH cooler!

Boy:……………… I'm sorry but you guys make Spongebob look bad. *walks out of the shop*

Joey & Tristan: Bye! And remember our movies are cooler, MUCH cooler! 

********************************************

More to come soon! Please R&R, no flames!


End file.
